Kurama e a Bela Aborrecida
by pscaroline
Summary: Kurama e botan vao fazer uma peça, kurama o principe botan a princesa, mas botan não quer fazer a princesa porque ele se recusa a beijar kurama na frente de todos o que vai acontecer?
1. A peça

Kurama e a bela Aborrecida!

Botan havia deixado o cargo de guia espiritual e se tornou uma humana qualquer, e como uma humana qualquer tem que fazer o que os humanos fazem ...

Colégio

- Bom dia pessoal! - grita Botan

- Olá botan- fala Keiko

- OI! - fala um Hiei emburado

- E ai Botannnnnnnnnn! - grita Yusuke

- Ai ai Yusuke meu ouvido não é pinico não se fosse eu não precisaria estudar!Eu iria trabalhar como Pinico publico, pra vir qualquer um e cagar ! - reclamava Botan

- Yusuke menos viu! - fala Keiko

- Dobe- falava Hiei

- ... gente! Nós não temos que ir para a sala de aula? - pergunta Yusuke

- Caramba é mesmo! - Falaram Keiko e Botan juntas

- Pessoal você já ficaram sabendo da peça? - fala uma voz

- NAO! - exclamaram todos

- Kurama! COnta Logo o seuindividuo- berrou Yusuke

-Ta bom! A Minha classe ta fazendo uma peça de teatro e ai todas as slas do 1º ano vão participar!

- E qual o nome da peça? - pergunta Keiko

- A Bela Adormecida!- responde com um sorriso

-Eu quero participar - falou Botan num tom choroso

- MAs ele disse que TODOS VÃO PARTICIPAR Não é? - falou hiei bravo

- é - repondeu Kurama

Depois de todos irem para suas salas os professores explicaram sobre a peça, o que cada um faria e tal.

sala do teatro

- hei Kurama, Yusuke, keiko! - berrava Botan eufórica de tanto correr!

- ¬¬ - keiko com cara de tacho.

- Botan o que você vai ser? - pergunta yusuke

- Eu? Sie não mas eu pedi para a "fessora" que eu queria ser algo q não tem fala, sabe né a minha memoria não é la grande coisa srrsrs- da um sorriso amarelo , que obviamente aprendeu com yusuke.

- Bem eu vou ser uma das três fadas! - repondia Keiko

- E eu vou ser o Rei - respondeu Yusuke.

- Eu vouser a bruxa!- uma desconhecida fala e entrando de penetra na converça

- Bruxa? Qual é o seu nome? - Pergunta Keiko

- Ah desculpe como eu sou mal educado essa aqui é a Nandinha A minha amiga ela tá o 1º ano ! - falou um alegre kurama

- Prazer! - todos presentes dizem

- Bem o que mais você participou na peça? - pergunta yusuke

- eu QUem fiz a adaptação do roteiro, uma parte do cenário, e ajudei a fazer as fantasias

- O.O - Yusuke deixa o queixo cair

- E você Kurama o que você vai fazer? - pergunta Botan

- eu vou ser o ... - a professora chama a todos e assim nao o deixando terminar de falar.

depois de uma hora e meia ...

-ufá finalmente terminou - reclamou yusuke

- yusuke pare de ser tão preguisoso! - brigou keiko

- eu preguisoso? - pergutou Yusuke

- Não o Kurama - Botan respondeu apontando para o joven ruivo

- Sério? Kurama orra nao deixava estão te chamando de preguissoso! - anunciava Yusuke

- ¬¬ - kurama fica estremante sério

- bem como já estamos de saida eu quero saber o papel de todos! - fala keiko

Yusuke: - Eu sou o rei!

Botan:- rainha

Kurama: - Príncipe!

Keiko: - Fada !

Kurama: A Fê é a bruxa!

Yusuke: Xi parece que o Kurama está...

Kurama: Não se atreva a terminar essa frase!

Botan: POr que?

Keiko: - Por que ele não quer adimitir que foi fisgado!

Kurama: Para todos você ai e não fui fisgado por ninguém!

Botan: Até parece!

Kurama vermelinho: Botan voce vai ver escreve as minhas palavras...

Botan: Keiko enpresta uma fola e uma caneta!

Kurama ¬¬: VOce botan vai entrar numa furada que nem eu iria conseguir escapar!

Yusuke e Keiko: Como o que por exemplo?

Kurama: POr exemplo ,... como ela nao quer fazer papel nenhum que tenha fala ela vai ter que fazer um que tenha fala!

Botan: Ma seu já tenho um papel!

keiko: MAs a diretora porde muito bemmudar voce a hora que ela quiser!

Botan: Vira essa boca pra lá!

Yusuke: Já sei um papel que você odiaria seria ser a aurora a princesa! Não é Kurama?

Kurama: sim!

Botan: Até aparece que eu vou fazer isso mas nem em sonho!

Keiko: A Botam faz aquela encenação que você ajudou a Fabiana a fazer para ser a Princesa!

Kurama: Encenação?

Yusuke: Ela ajudou a garota quevai fazer o papel!

Botan: Ta bom vo fazer a encenação!

keiko ¬¬: Então vai logo

A jovem de cabelos fez uma encenação e a diretora da peça viu ficou encantada com isso e mudou os papeis botan vai ser a princesa e Fabiana a rainha!

Kurama: AHAHHAHAHAHAHAAH!

Botan: Kurama eu te matoooooooooooooooo!

keiko: Botan , isso é para voce aprender que maldição de raposas pega viu!

Botan: persebece

Kurama fala inocentemente: Vem botan você será a minha princesa!

keiko: Ah é mesmo o Kurama é o principe!

Yusuke: Botan quais são as suas ultima palavras?

Botan fica pálida: Me ferrei!

Todos: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

No dia seguinte ...

Botan estava dormindo ainda ( nota: já era meio dia) e o telefone toca e a mae de Keiko Atende (nota: Botan está morando na casa da Keiko)

Mãe: Alô?

Kurama Bom dia! Sou eu o Minamino a Botam esta?

Mãe: Sim Perai que eu vou chamalá!

No quarto de botan ...

Mãe: Botan querida acorde o Minamino quer falar com você

BOtan: Ah mão masi 5 minutinhos vai!

Mae: Botan! Botan! BOTANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

bOTAN ASSUSTADA: Sim! Que onde? O que houve?

Mãe: O Minamino quer falar contigo!

Botan?

Mãe: o seu colega da escola!

Botan: Ah minaMino!

A mae entrega o telefone para a garota e começa a converça entre kurama e BOtan:

Botan: Fala Kurama!

Kurama; ô Botan já que eu e você somos os principais da peça vamos ensaiar a peça aqui em casa!

Botan O.O ; Na- nani?

kurama: Vai botan! Você não quer passar vechame não é?

Botan: UTdo bem !

_**Continua...**_


	2. Ensaiando com Kurama

Casa do Minamino

Ding dong - botan aperta a campainha

Kurama: Já vô!

Kurama abre a porta e se depara com uma Botan vestida com um vestido azul-marinho, usando brincos argolão e uma Sandália com fivelas azuis (q linda )

Botan: Oi Kurama Tudo bem?

Kurama corando: Ah OI tudo sim entra!

Botan: E ai Kurama você está com o Roteiro!

Kurama: mas é claro!

Botan: que bom porque eu não o meu eu esquci na escola XD!

Kurama: Tudo bem! Eu já sabia que iria acontecer algo assim do gênero e fiz uma cópia!

Botan: Kurama de vez em quando você me assusta sabia?!

Kurama: ¬¬'

Ele vai e busca os roteiros e assim começa o ensaio...

Depois de uma hora e quinze minutos chega o final da peça e kurama já ia em direção da Botan para beija -la quando...

Plaft

Botan o arremessa pra longe ...

Kurama: Poor que você fez isso?

Botan: onde já se viu tenha respeito Kurama!

Kurama ¬¬: eu não estou faltando com respeito!

Botan: - Não magina! Onde já se viu indo beijando as pessoas assim sem permissão?

Kurama: ¬¬ eu só estava fazendo o meu papel!

Botan: Papel?

Kurama: Não vá me dizer que você nunca ouviu falar da história da Bala adormecida?

Botan ç.ç: Pra falar a verdade eu nunca ouivi não!

Kurama: senta ai que eu vo pegar o livro do meu irmão!

Botan: Hai!

Kurama foi e logo voltou com um livro em suas mã e fostrou a história da bela adormecida!

Kurama: E agora entendeu?

Botan: Entendi... entendi que esse principe é um aproveitador!

Kurama: aproveitador?

Botan : Onde já se viu beijar uma pessoa quando se está dormindo!

Kurama: Ah não vocenão vai começar com isso novamente?!

Botan: eu não vo fazer isso não mas nem a pau!

Kurama: Ah vai sim!

Botan: quero ver quem é que vai me obrigar

Kurama num simples movimento prenssou Botan no sofá, e eles ficaram numa posição que quem visse ia pensar outra coisa né? Botan deitada em baixo de Kurama, e o garoto de quatro em cima segurando os pulços da ex-guia espiritual a altura da cabeça. Mas como eu disse quem visse aquilo ia pensar bobagem né? Neste momento a Familia de Minamino chega na casa!

Shiori: shuiichi Chegamos!

O resto da familia chega e ve a situação! Kurama totalmente desconcertado tenta argumentar;

Kurama: Não é isso que você estão pensando!

Shiori: Oh eu não acredito meu filho!

Pai chorando de emoção: finalmente arranjou uma namorada!

kurama e Botan: Não, não é nada disso!

Shiori: Não? Então por que o meu filinho está de quatro encima dessa garota?

Pai: Eu acho que eles iam se beijar e nós os atrapalahamos!

Kurama vermelinho: MAs nós iamos nos bejar!

Shiori: Que lindo eles estao namorando!

Botan beterrabinha: Não não é isso nós iamos nos beijar por causa que nós estavamos ensaiando para a peça de teatro!

Pai: Olha que bonitinha a namorada do meu filho, está tentando argumentar algo

Depois de muito tempo tentanto esclarecero que estava acontecendo eles conseguem e voltam ao ensaio mas antes kurama tinha que fazer um comentário (XD)

Kurama: Botan!

Botan: Sim?

Kurama: Já deu pra perceber!

Botan: Perceber o que?

Kurama: Que você é BV!

BOtan corando: o que?

Kurama sorrindo: QUe voce é BV

Botan tendo um treco: A-ah Ku-kurama eu vo indo p-porque tenho que voltar a k-keiko deve estar preucupada!

Kurama: HAHAHAH! Não precisa ter vergonha Botan!

BOtan ficando pálida: Do que voce tá falando, pode me levar até a porta?

Kurama: Você está bem!

Botan mais pálida ainda: T-Tô!

Kurama: Botan pare de fingir que está bem tu está mais palida do que o leite

Botan: ¬¬ Grande comparação!

_**Continua...**_


	3. a curiosidade de yokokurama

Ela foi embora e deixou um kurama muito curioso, ou melho um yoko kurama muito curioso!

Casa da keiko

Keiko: e ai como foi o ensaio

Botan: Pais, confusão, merdas, beijo, e um kurama me perguntando se eu so BV

Keiko: Como é que é? ta querendo dizer que os pais deles pegaram vocês ensaindo na parte pricipal da festa e você estava se recusando a beijar o kurama e que ele desconfia que voce é BV?

Botan com o queixo caido: MAs como você adivinhou?

Keiko: Eu chutei !

Botan: ¬¬

o telefone toca, keiko vai atender...

Keiko: Alô?

VOz: Alô com quem eu falo?

Keiko: COm a Keiko! Quem gostaria?

Voz: Uma Tal de Botan está?

Keiko: Sim, qual é o seu nome?

Voz: Chame ela o mais rápido o possivel é uma emergência!

keiko: Hai!

Keiko Berra: botaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!

BOtan: Oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?

Keiko: Telefone para você!

Botan: Tô atendendo no outro telefone!

Keiko: tabom!

Botan atende o telefone e..

Botan: Alô quem fala?

Voz: Me encontre no Parque!

Botan: Perai quem é você?

Voz: Vem logo pra!

tututututu

Botan: Caramba ainda desliga na minha cara!

Keiko: Quem era?

Botan: Não sei

Keiko O que ele queria?

Botan: me chamou pra eu ir até o parque e desligou na minha cara!

parque

Botan andava pelo parque a procura de alguem que ela não sabia quem era.. quando pisa na casca de banana e raxa a cara no chão... alguém se aproxima e epega ela pela sintura e a leva para um lugar desconhcido quando o individuo poe ela no chão ela fica pasma, ela não acreita naquilo , não podia ser verdade mas como?

Botan: Kurama?

Yoko Kurama: Não!

Botan: Shuiichi?

Yoko: Piorou!

Botan: Yoko Kurama!?

Yoko: Aleluia!

Botan: Porque você me ligou?

yoko: Sabe porque as ultimas memoria do Minamina foram vocês quase se beijando e você o enpurrando para longe...!

Botan: O o que isso tem a ver com você?

Yoko: è porque eu me lembro que ele perguntou se você era BV!

BOtan expludindo de raiva: Olha aqui nem vem que não tem que nem morta eu conto que eu sou BV!

Yoko: Não vai conta é?

BOtan: Não!

Yoko: Tem certes porque tu acabou de contar isso!

Botan: Falei merda ¬¬

Yoko: HAHAHAHAHAHa

Botan voa para cima de yoko: VOcê vai esquecer disso ok?

Yoko: não dá eu sou uma raposa lembra? Raposas tem uma memória boa!

Botan: Não tem problema eu do um deito de fazer você esquecer!

Yoko: E como pretende Fazer isso?

Botan : eu vou pegar emprestado um dos tesouros do principe e todo mundo fica feliz!

Yoko: Você se esqueceu que não é mais uma guia espiritual!

Botan: Eu te odeio!

Yoko: Jura?

Botan: ...

Yoko: Vai falar alguma coisa ou não?

Botan: ...

Yoko vermelho de raiva: Fala alguma cois sua besta !

Botan: Alguma coisa!MAs fal o que você quer aqui?

Yoko: Mas não é obviu! Eu estou na forma yoko, liguei para ti, fiz perguntas que te deixaram constrangidas...

Botan: Sabe o raciocinio não é umas das minhas melhores qualidades, tem como ser direto?

Yoko: eu e o minamino queremos saber se tu é BV!

Botan: è só isso?

Yoko: sim?

Botan: Sou sim por que o interece?

Yoko: MUAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH ( isso é uma risada maligna)

Botan ¬¬ já acabou?

Yoko: já fUI - ele desaparece entre as arvores do parque.


	4. Final

No dia seguinte... Dia DA PEÇA

Kurama: aiaiaiaiaiaiaiai estou atrasado e tenho que pegar a Botan!

Shiori: Meu filho não vai tomar café?

Kurama: Não vai dar eu to atrasado e tenho que passar na casa da Botan!

Shiori: a menina que estava qui em casa quele dia?

Kurama: Sim! Eu vô indo Xau

shiori: Sayoonara Filho

Casa da Botan

Botan: eu vô indo Xau!

todos: Xau

Ela fecha a porta e começa a andar quando algo ou melhor alguem, a pega no colo e começa a correr feito uma doido, era o Kurama.

Kurama: Nós dois estamos atrasados!

Botan: obrigada - sorriso amarelo

dez segundos depois encontrsse uma botan roxa. todos os amigos delas estavam tentando acalmala e contar o que ouve para ela estar nun choque Tão grande

Botan: Ai meu Deus!

Yusuke: O que aconteceu botan?

Keiko: Anda menina fala o que ouve!

Botan: tem muita gente aqui!

Todos?

Keiko: Ah eu já entendi ela está com meod do public não é?

Botan: Hai!

Na hora da peça

A encenação já estava no final e estava na parte principal e mais romantica da peça. Botan estava trajando um vestido estilo medieval, e os cabelos soltos. Kurama estava um principe perfeito (como era de se esperar).Ele estava chegando perto da cama que havia no palco...

Botan pensava: " è só um rosar de lábios não precisa ficar nervosa"

Kurama agora estava sentado na cama e se aprossimando de Botan, e assim finalmente o bendito beijo. è claro que foi Cinematográfico !Ou não!?Ele havia ultrapassado o limite de beijo cinematográfico havia lascado um bejo e tanto ( que nem marido e mulher)

E assim acaba a peça e els agradecem o publico, Kurama estava com um sorriso diferente do de costume e pega um microfone e puxa botan.

Kurama falando no microfone: Botan, vire para trás e me dê uma resposta!

Botan?

Uma faixa começou a descer e lá estava escrito:

"Botan quer namorar comigo?"

Botan paralisada : Ku...ku...kurama!

Kurama: E então qual é a sua resposta?

Botan repirou fundo, e levantou vôo para cima do garoto e gritou bem , bem, mas beeeeeeeeemmmmmmmmm alto:

SIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

e ELES SE BEJARAM NOVAMENTE E A PLATEIA COMEÇOU A APLAUDIR MAIS DO QUE HAVIAM APLAUDIDO NA PEÇA.

Como isso é baseado nun conto de fadas ...

Eles viveram felizes para sempre!

Fim ! 


End file.
